1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a height measuring device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, height measuring devices are widely used. However, there are several problems with conventional height measuring devices: firstly, measurement methods thereof are troublesome, and measurement results are inaccurate; secondly, they take up space in homes, and are unpractical for families with limited living area; and finally, they are not convenient for use.